


All The Things Kevin wished he'd had

by theatricalartist



Series: All The Things Kevin [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Electrocution, M/M, Shock Collars, happy pills, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: Parrallel universe from my other fic "All The Things Kevin wished he didn't know" where Kevin actually has a child.





	All The Things Kevin wished he'd had

            The cry filled the room, high pitched and shrieking. Hands shook you to alertness. “Kevin, get up now!” Diego’s voice cut through the darkness. “Kevin please!” You open your eyes blinking sleepily into the room, the bed shifts as Diego gets up. “What do I do,” He hums softly under his breath, pacing back and forth in front of the sunshine yellow cradle.

           

You pull yourself out of bed still not fully registering what’s going on in your sleep filled haze. “Don’t scream,” You yawn and blink your eyes as you come to join Diego by the cradle. “You’re just going to make him scream more,” You reach into the cradle scooping up the baby and cooing to it softly. “Hi Basil,” You stroke his cheek with your thumb and his crying subsides, “See. Gentle.” You coo softly at him as he starts to drift back asleep.

 

Diego watches you rock him back to sleep with rapt attention. Your eyes glance over at him, “Here Diego.” You hesitantly pass Basil off to his father. “Hold him gentle, but firmly, you don’t want to drop him.” You guide Diego’s hands into a more secure position then they were previously in. You yawn, “Okay… goodnight…” You roll your shoulders and crawl back into bed.

 

“KEVIN!” Diego shouts waking up Basil in the process, “Kevin no please.” His voice drops to a whisper barely audible under Basil’s wails. “Kevin please! Take your child! Kevin you cannot go to sleep, you need to take this, take it please.” You shake your head and pull the blanket up over your shoulders snuggling in for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake the next morning to Diego softy talking to the silent infant in his arms. “It’s been hours Basily please, please just close your eyes, please I will do anything you want just please close your eyes. I have a big day today, and if I could get just 20 minutes of rest, please.”

 

“Goodmorning,” You chirp mockingly.

 

“Fuck you!” Diego snaps quickly turning his head to you. Basil began wailing as eye contact was broken. “Hush, hush, hush,” Diego coos quickly, running his thumb over Basil’s cheek, “None of that, you’re a Sanchez, you don’t cry.” Basil’s cries fade quickly.

 

“He’s a baby, he’s going to cry,” You say cautiously and crawl closer to Diego. “That’s what they do… did you… did you hold him all night?”

 

“Every time I put him down he starts crying,” Diego grinds out through his teeth, “I got him to sleep once and he started up again after that. And he won’t stop now.”

 

“Here,” You take him away from Diego, “I’ll hold him.” Diego sighs relieved and falls back onto the bed as soon as Basil is in your hands. Your face twinges into a tiny smile.

 

“What are you grinning for,” His tone turns steely. Your smile instantly disappears. “If you hadn’t been stupid I wouldn’t be so tired, and you’re lucky I am tired, or else you’d be punished right now. Do that again Kevin, and the consequences will be regrettable, am I understood?”

 

“Yes sir,” You whisper and lay Basil in his cradle, “I understand.”

 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you thought playing in that puddle was a good idea Basil, you’re soaked through, and covered in mud,” You huff as you dump a cup of warm water over your six-year old’s head. “You know Diego will be mad if he sees the mess you made when he gets home.”

 

            “He doesn’t scare me,” Basil huffed, “Lauren doesn’t scare me either.” You shake some brown soap out of his mop of hair, far too much like his father’s. “I don’t know why you’re so scared of him.” Basil sat put in the water.

 

            “I’m…I’m not scared of Diego, Basil.” You whisper to him, “I’m…”

 

            “You cry in your sleep, and he goes downstairs till you stop, I can hear it.” Basil taps his neck, “Am I broken too?”

 

            “What?” You narrow your eyes at him, “What are you talking about?”

 

            “Dad-“

 

            “Diego.”

 

            “….Diego said that’s why you have a collar on because you’re broken, are you broken?” Basil asks with pure innocence and curiosity in his eyes.

 

            Your eyes trail off your son and onto the cold bathroom floor, “I guess so. I guess… I probably am now…” You stare at the floor unable to look at Basil right now. Tears fall down your cheeks and the emotional correctness collar gives a warning beep, which only causes you to cry harder.

 

            “Papa-“ Basil reaches a hand out to you and the collar sends a surge through you which leaves your digging your nails into any space you can get between you and the damnable thing. “Papa!” Basil shouts you can see the fear in his eyes as you try to put as much space between you and him as possible.

 

            “Do-Don’t touch me!!!” You growl out as way after wave of pain hits you. Basil sits and watches, his body trembles.

 

            He turns his head to the bathroom doorway, as noise blots out and ringing returns to your ears. You turn to look in the same direction as him and see Diego standing in the doorway, his eyes dashing around the tub frantically.

 

His speech is muffled in and out, “Kevin! Jesus!!” He screams and grabs your shoulders, you’re still crying and panicking, he rips open the medicine cabinet and forces pills into your mouth.  You swallow reluctantly and the air begins to clear around you, “No Diego, no please, no please not my baby, not around him please. Please, you’ve gotta-“ You can feel another darker part of you fight for dominance, “Please get him out of here please keep him away from me.”

 

“Kevin, what am I supposed to do with hi-“

 

“NOW!” You shout at him and Diego backs off, taking Basil out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Diego locks the door on you and leaves you sitting on the bathroom floor as your consciousness is pushed away.


End file.
